


A Fennekin Tale

by MrWoofles



Series: A Fennekin Tale [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fights, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles





	1. A Cry in the Woods : A Fennekin Tale Prequel

A Delphox whimpered as she squatted on the porch. She could hear them coming as she squeezed her muscles. Pale fluid gushed from between her legs as she could feel the egg pushing it's way out. It hurt like hell, but she would endure the pain that coursed through her body. She could feel the egg sliding out as she grit her teeth. The pale yellow of the bottom of the egg breached her sore vagina, she held her muzzle as she squealed from the pain. Within moments the egg slid out before landing on the 'borrowed' chair cushion from the lone chair sitting on the porch. With her task finished the Delphox struggled to her feet from her squatted position. After pushing the egg out of her body the Delphox turned and staggered down the stairs of the porch while using her flames to leave a trail.

After the Delphox left her egg, one Greninja appeared from the clearing and started to scan the tree line as two Frogadier leaped behind to fall in line. They looked over to the small charred plants leading into the forest, a soft croak exited the Greninja's mouth before each of the trio crouched and dashed after their quarry. Unknown to the three attackers, the egg of their target simply rested on the porch unmolested through the day. Night fell as the egg remained in it's place generating it's own warmth.

Gregory rubbed his back as he exited the clearing to stare at his home. The two floor wood and brick house never felt so welcoming to him in his life. Behind him was a happily gurgling Goodra. She had a swollen eye from a punch from a Primeape but her cheerful demeanor couldn't be swayed. Next to the Goodra was a Blastoise with large chunk of packed berry rations hanging outside of his mouth.

"Man... I'm so happy that I'm done with ranger work... What a crappy retirement job." Greg sighed while slowly dragging his feet up the stairs. He froze as he noticed that, sitting near his rocking chair, was a pale yellow egg with a red color at the top. 

"What..." Greg said tiredly before picking up the large egg. It was large enough that he had to hold it with both hands. His experience as a ranger let him know that he was holding a delphox egg, which confused him a bit. He could feel the warmth of the egg which felt like a warm glass in his hand. 

"Natalie... Do we have a local colony of Delphoxes?" Greg asked turning to the Goodra who shook her head so swiftly that she splashed sweet smelling slime on the Blastoise and Greg; both of whom were used to being slimed by the overly affectionate Goodra.

"Hmmm. It's a little too late to go around hunting the parents. I'll leave a little food out so they might return." Greg said before allowing Natalie to open  
the door with her own set of keys. She was the only one of his pokemon that could manipulate the keys. Once the door was open, Greg stepped in with a deep breath before placing the egg on his recliner. He pulled his remaining rations out of his bag before setting them on the porch.

"What to do with you..." Greg said looking down at the egg with his brow furrowed. Greg grabbed a blanket from his closet before wrapping the egg with his blanket, leaving only the red color top of the egg uncovered as he yawned. Natalie cooed softly behind him before immediately taking the egg from the blanket and giving him a disapproving gurgle with a glare.

"Are you saying that I'm doing it wrong?" Greg pulled his ranger beret off of his head to scratch as he watched the Goodra hold the egg. She rocked the egg in her slimy grasp as she quietly cooed to the egg while rocking it. She turned away from Greg before heading to the basement which was her little room in their house.

 

Four Months Later

Amber, the newly named fennekin, skipped through the house with a burning twig inside of her mouth as a Natalie chased her. Greg and Tank worked on putting out the fires on the couch and the wooden table. Tank growled before turning his shoulder toward Amber and letting out a gout of water at the fennekin which put her pyromania to a sudden wet stop.

Amber paused while looking at Tank. She hated being wet and the water that came from the blastoise was always so cold, which only made matters worse! Amber bristled her fur as she stalked up to Tank, who turned his head to face her. The water type towered over her but she wasn't afraid of him.

"Tank. No fighting." Greg said with a tone of stern leadership, "Thanks for helping me out big guy. I'm sure you would enjoy the last bit of the cake in the fridge." Greg said as a completely unsubtle bribe to his pokemon. He watched as the water type considered his offer with a bit of drool running down his mouth before stomping into the kitchen.

Natalie sighed  
before she curled a head tentacle around Amber's torso before lifting her up face to face. She stared at the disobedient creature, Natalie started to make cooing and chirping noises while she moved her tentacles to allow Amber to look at all of the damage she had done. Natalie loved the fennekin like she was a daughter and no daughter of hers would get away with causing so much destruction.

Amber sighed before giving an apologetic whimper to Natalie who responded to the apology with an affectionate kiss on the top of Amber's head. Natalie released the fennekin on the slightly burned rug, Amber turned to Greg before giving him another sad whimper.

"We should really do something about your toys. There has got to be something in town for fire types to play with. We can't have you burning down the house, Yellow-butt." Greg mused before walking up to pet the fennekin.

 

Two years later

Amber fidgeted on couch uncomfortably. She was a fully mature fennekin and she was experiencing her first heat. Licking herself only did so much, she was in a permanent state of arousal was only getting worse as the night wore on. She hopped off the couch silently while gazing around, she could see the Blastoise snoozing in front of the television. 

Amber pawed at his exposed head gently. She wanted his help and he was as close to an older brother as she had in this home. His opened his eye slowly with an audible squelch as his nictitating membrane opened, he turned his head toward her with a long and tired yawn.

She whimpered and explained her situation as the Blastoise stared at her. He gazed long and hard before yawning again. He then snorted before tucking his head into his shell and snoring hard enough to vibe his shell. Amber growled as she hopped on his shell trying to wake him back up, her effort got her nowhere as the water type slumbered completely unconcerned with helping her. A small part of her was little grateful that the male didn't respond. He wasn't really the sort of male that she was looking for? Rough hide, large bulky body, and nothing that she could curl up too. 

Frustrated, Amber decided to ask the only other pokemon in the house, Natalie. She traveled down into the basement before  
giving a low howl as she reached the last stair. The entire floor of the basement was covered in an inch of goodra slime so she couldn't smell for the goodra, but she noticed a trail leading to the slightly ajar backdoor. Amber grumbled before hopping in the slime. It was sticky and sweet-smelling. She walked through it as every step created a loud slurp when she removed her paws to take the next one.

As Amber stepped out the back door she found Natalie sitting on a log. Around her floated unown spelling out various messages. Natalie had a look of horror on her face but she nodded calmly as the pokemon departed, when they were gone the goodra leaned back before letting loose a powerful purple beam of light through her mouth. Natalie continue to fire her dragon breath which frightened the little fennekin into whimpering softly, Natalie whirled to face her with a look of shock.

Natalie walked up to Amber while her features softened to the kind smile she normally wore. She used her horns to pick up the small pokemon before bringing Amber close enough to kiss on the top of her head. Amber squealed happily at the feeling of being picked up by her, she moved her horns slowly which gave the younger female the feeling of flying.

Amber yipped softly to be let down. Once the sticky horns retracted she turned around to face away from the goodra as she explained her problem. Natalie blushed till she resembled a krabby but she slowly steeled herself before  
sitting down in the grass with a wet splat, she explained to the fennekin about sex. Amber didn't blush even once but took in the lessons from her surrogate mother like a sponge. She tilted her head before asking if Natalie had any experience herself.

Natalie placed a tentacle under her chin before rubbing her chin, she blushed before nodding once. The goodra flinched when Amber started to yip and bark wanting the rest of the story, and she blushed before shaking her head. She didn't want to tell the story of her lover. It was a long and personal one. Amber lowered her ears before turning around, she learned enough from Natalie and wanted to fix her urges. Amber walked back into the living room but not before rubbing her paws on the throw rug near the basement entrance. 

Amber still couldn't sleep with her nagging body urging her to mate. She padded her way up the stairs to Greg's room. Even if he didn't understand her, she understood him enough that he might be able to help. She could smell the sweat and soap from his room as she stepped inside, his feet were the only things she could see from the floor as the bed rocked subtly.

Amber hopped on the bed almost silently to take in the sight before her. Greg was stretched out on the bed with his eyes closed and his hand over his crotch. She watched as he made quick stroking motions on his crotch. Amber looked at the shaft while moving closer, once she was closer the naturally high heat caused Greg to flinch into a sitting position. 

"Hello, Fuzzbutt, Um... You caught me having a little bit of private time. Are you hungry?" Greg asked while using his hands to keep his upper body balanced. He noticed that her eyes weren't looking up at him but focused on his crotch. "Uuuuuuh... What are you staring at?"

Amber looked up at him before blowing a thin cloud of smoke into his face. As soon as his attention was on the smoke Amber took her chance to get closer and sniff his organ. Her nose twitch as she could smell his sweat, his musk and the smell of the lubricant on his body. She licked the substance curiously, the taste was slightly sweet but reminded her of water in it's blandness.

Greg looked down at the fennekin as the smoke dissipated around him, he felt her tongue licking his shaft which only confused him further. Greg quickly picked up the fennekin by the scruff of her neck, he held her up to his face before giving her a distasteful glare.

"What do you think you are doing, Amber?" Greg said before putting her further away from him.

Amber whined softly before turning around and raising her tail, she revealed her swollen vulpine pussy. Amber let out of a low whine before walking backward toward him. Amber suddenly found herself stopped by his hand, she growl in annoyance before whipping around to stamp her paws in defiance.

"Um...No." Greg said sternly before picking her up, he calmly walked her out to the doorway of his room before gently putting her down and setting her down. "You should probably just take care of that alone." Greg said before slowly closing the door.

Amber started to bark, she waited for a moment to see if he would open the door but nothing happened. Amber sighed for a moment before howling to get Greg's attention, her loud howls were heard throughout the house as she ranted for her trainer's attention. Amber heard a thump before she stood at the door waiting for Greg to open it.

Another thump was heard before Amber realized that it was coming from the bottom of the  
stairs. She peeked at the edge of the stairs to notice that Natalie was coming up the stairs with a concerned look on her face, Amber yipped before she tilted her head in the direction of the door. Natalie yawned sleepily in response before opening the door and letting her back inside. Amber yipped happily before the door was shut behind her almost silently. 

Amber decided that she didn't want to bother Greg yet he was still slightly rocking the bed with his actions. She knew that if she bothered him again she would just end up being put outside, so she walked to the close where her toy basket was kept. Since she wasn't allowed to bring burning sticks into the house, Greg bought her a large number of metal rods that she could heat and not destroy. She picked a large one before picking it up and she brought it to the middle of the room. 

Greg finished stroking himself off, and while using tissue to clean up the evidence he turned to the other side of his bed to see that his fennekin was sitting on top of her metal rod. Greg watched her curiously as she started to move her hips on the rod, his eyebrows raised as she started to pant while rubbing herself faster. Greg watched as she finished with a long wail of pleasure before she stood up off of the slick rod. She placed it in her mouth before hopping on his bed, she nuzzled her warm head against his belly before curling up to sleep against him.

"You're a weirdo, fuzzbutt." Greg said before  
adjusting himself into a more comfortable location and dozing off. The exhaustion of his own relief was catching up with him and he couldn't be bothered with putting the vulpine pokemon outside of his door. While he wouldn't admit it to himself, the warmth from the fennekin was comfortable in his bed.

 

The next day

Greg ate his breakfast but he couldn't take his eyes off of the goodra and fennekin in front of him. They were talking while sneaking looks at him every few minutes, they were plotting and he didn't want a single part of whatever scheme they were hatching. Greg slid his plate to Tank who simply inhaled the food so quickly that Greg wondered if the blastoise even tasted the food going into his mouth. A soft gurgle from Natalie brought his attention to her pointing at him with her horns. Greg sighed before strolling over to the pair with his hands in his pockets, a sneaking suspicion that he wanted no part of the mischievous grins on their faces. Amber nodded to Natalie as they left their trainer scratching his head in confusion. 

Amber followed the goodra down into the basement. She stood at the last step of the stairs. Natalie gurgled before grabbing a box. She pulled out a magazine called 'Naughty Trainers' and she flipped open a page to reveal a human woman in a maid outfit. She started to gurgle as she explained that the pictures in these magazines excite Greg. Amber's eyes widened in awe at the new information being presented to her; finally a chance to seduce the only interested male in their quaint little home. Natalie left  
the book open on the stair with minimal slime on it as she rummaged through other boxes for anything that would help. Amber glared at the book while using her paws to turn pages. She could see the text in the corners of all the pictures but she didn't know how to read the symbols.

Natalie turned her head at the noise of Amber whimper while staring at the text. The picture on the page was of a woman dressed as an officer with an impressively large baton buried deep in her asshole with a face of pure pleasure written on her face. Amber turned to her and patted the small text box near the woman. Natalie blushed slightly. She didn't expect the young pokemon to be interested in more extreme forms of play. Natalie nodded before leaning over her naive companion and she read the box which explained how the officer was a 'naughty' cop and the only way to deal with such a girl was to 'break her in.'

Amber listened to the explanation curiously while barking soft questions about the page. She tilted her head as the motherly pokemon explained to her the process of anal sex. Amber didn't know what to think of the act but Natalie turned around to produce more pornographic material. The curious fennekin tilted her head in thought as she noticed a theme in all of the magazine. The human women would put their mouth's over the male's penis or let him put his penis in their anus.

All of the sexual material was having an effect on her heat, her swollen vulpine need  
ached as she thought about Greg. She wanted him, but she wasn't sure how to convince him that she was an interested female. She pondered on the thought before grabbing one of the magazines in her mouth. Amber mumbled a soft thanks before climbing up the stairs with the soft patting of her paws on each step.

Amber came up the stairs to the sight of Greg quietly lifting his heavy rucksack. He glanced down and noticed her holding his magazine in her muzzle with a little slime dripping from the bottom of the magazine. Amber watched as he reached down to take the magazine from her, she tightened her grip on the pages while letting out a pleading whine. Greg gave another tug before sighing as he lifted the small vulpine pokemon off her paws while she held on the magazine. Greg quickly placed her back down with the magazine on the couch once the cover started to rip.

"You want that magazine that badly?" Greg asked curiously.

"Yip!" Amber responded.

"What if I gave you a cooking magazine? Natalie has a bunch of them around here." Greg tried negotiating with his stubborn pokemon, but his eyebrows raised as understanding crossed his face. "You understand what kind of magazine this is?"

Amber proudly nodded, she turned away from him before lifting her tail. She clinched her smaller pink asshole for emphasis on her knowledged. She might not understand the in's and out's of sex but she learned enough to feel confident. She turned around to face him again and his gaze was a rapidly swelling mixture of confusion and frustration.

"Fine. You can keep the book but only under one condition: Take a walk with me. We need to talk about your behavior lately." Greg said in his stern 'trainer' voice.

Amber gulped but dropped the book on the couch before walking to the door with her head hung low. The fennekin felt like she was preparing for a verbal beating. Greg sighed, taking his traveling baton and two small potion bottles from the counter before opening the front door. He held the door open for her to walk through. 

Amber ambled through the doorway and down the porch before she turned to face the her trainer. She took a moment to take in his features as he approached her. He stood straight as an arrow with broad shoulders. His gait was one of confidence but quiet leadership as his soulful brown eyes latched onto her fiery orange ones. His slightly grizzled facial hair reminded her of a zigzagoon with it's unkempt nature that matched his rugged appearance. Amber felt warm emotions spread through her as she looked at him. 

Amber thought about her feelings on her trainer. She knew that she wanted to mate with him, but that wasn't what bugged her the most. She stared at the grass as her mind raced as she tried to structure her thoughts to match her feelings. She was horny, but that wasn't all that clouded her mind. Amber yipped quietly to herself, she turned to look up at Gregory. 

Amber gazed at him with a curious expression, she thought about his personality. Greg was always gently with her, he allowed her to practice fighting against other pokemon. She loved the way he carried her when she did well in a battle and the way he would rock her in his arms as he read some of his books. Greg was always there for her and she wanted to be there for him, but her brain racked for how she would please him as well. She didn't want to just have her physical needs met. She... loved him. 

She didn't think about him as hers until she felt the desire to mate, but the walk gave her time to think. She trotted alongside the rugged ranger as he kept his strides slow to keep pace with her much smaller frame. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind made her worried that he was going to reject her out into the forest as an exile, but she pushed away the silly thought as she awaited his words with baited breath. 

Silence was her only companion as they walked through the thick foliage that cast radiant lines of light into the underbrush, bathing the pair in soft warm luminescence. Amber basked in the sunlight but she couldn't enjoy it. As she turned to look at Greg, she found his brow was furrowed and he continued to wring his hands together as he often does when he is trying to focus his thoughts. 

They reached a clearing before Greg found a log to sit on. He simply reached in his bag before pulling out a small bit of jerky. Amber eyes widened as she could feel her mouth watering at the smell of the strip of meat. He gave her the entire strip before looking down at her, watching as she wolfed the food down as quickly as possible. She was a little greedy when it came to treats. 

"Well... What's going on with you, fuzzbutt?" Greg said, looking down at Amber with confusion.

Amber gazed back at her trainer before giving a small tilt to her head. Nothing was going on with her in her mind. She moved closer to him while licking her muzzle free of the final taste of meat. Greg's hand ran over the tips of her ears, the heat emanating from them reminded him of sitting too close to a campfire. Amber nuzzled her head into his hand as she watched him; the lightly calloused hands moved down behind her ears to scratch.

"Tell me, what's going on with you. You've been taking my porn, trying to mount your toys..." Greg sighed looking down at the fennekin who pressed her head into his hand while he scratched her ears. "I'm worried about you." 

Amber looked up at Greg, she felt the frustrated that she couldn't talk to her trainer as she could at her other companions. She thought about how to communicate her desire to her trainer. It wasn't just animal lust that flowed through her, but that problem was still teasing at her body. She let out a long sigh before hopping up to Greg's knee, the force pushing him back before they both went tumbling over the other side. Amber sat on his chest before looking down at him, she was  
frustrated and she would let him have it.

"Yip Yip Yip!" Amber started barking out every word of her frustration before turning around to give him an eye full of her swollen need while she angrily pawed at his crotch. Her mind was racing on how to communicate with her trainer, she wish she could speak to humans like some of the more human-like pokemon.

"Stop Stop Stop Ow...! I get it, I get it. You're horny. It's just that it's weird... I mean you're small and a pokemon. We aren't even the same kinda creature." Greg said before trailing off as Amber whirled around on him, her bright red eyes had small tear trails as she started yipping in low tones.

Greg brought his arms around Amber as he curled himself over her, his chin resting on top of her head. The heat was making him sweat slightly as he held her close, her yipping and barking lowered to quiet sniffles. Greg sighed as guilt started to strum on his heart. He didn't want to hurt the fennekin's feeling's but he managed to make her cry. Greg held her in his arms as he stood up before walking back toward the house. He stroked her head and back as she whimpered in a soft combination of hurt feelings and annoyance.

Greg opened the door to find that his other pokemon were stuffing their face with poffins as the smell of the sweet scented pastries wafted through the room. Greg smiled as the scent of Pecha berry and sweetened bread tickled his nose. He turned to Natalie who glaced at the sobbing fennekin in her grip. Greg gestured for her to follow him into the kitchen, as he took his seat while gently placing Amber on the table. He sighed as Natalie sat next to him with a soft squish.

"Natalie, I need your help. Can you translate for me?" Greg asked.

Natalie nodded before using her horns to grab a notepad and pen from the table, Natalie was fluent in human and pokemon. She smiled as her talents were needed once again by her trainer, she gave a warbling cry with a smirk while her horns held the pen and paper expectantly.

"Amber. What's wrong? I'm not trying to hurt your feelings I'm just trying to understand." Greg asked looking at Natalie. "She can write whatever you say so that I better understand you."

Amber turned and glared at Natalie before letting out a loud series of barks. Even without understanding her words, irritation colored every bit of her voice. Natalie placed a hand to her mouth while she translated, a mischievous smirk on her face as she turned the notepad to Greg.

"Amber : Why didn't you just do this in the first place?!" Greg chuckled as he read aloud. 

Amber sighed before she slowly collected herself. She stepped closer to Natalie while quietly yipping. She felt embarrassed as she spoke. It was one thing to feel the emotions, but another to just casually talk about them. She slowly talked about her feelings, her needs and what she wanted to tell Greg. Natalie reached over before grabbing her body and slowly rocking her in her slimy grip. 

Greg watched as Natalie and Amber chattered while the horns moved over the paper with the grace of a well oiled machine. Once she was finished she used the pen to slide the paper to Greg, a smile on her face as she rose from her seat to rejoin the blastoise in eating poffins. Greg picked up the paper, his face broke out in a small smile as the first thing he noticed was a crude picture of a fennekin  
with a heart in her mouth.

"Dear Greg, I am in heat but that isn't what I'm trying to say. I've become attracted to you. I'm not just talking about sexually. I sleep near your door when you go to bed, I follow you around, I like the sound of your voice. I love you but I want you to love me back. I know I'm a pokemon but what does that matter?!" Greg chuckled to himself as another picture of a shouting fennekin was below the sentence. "I don't care what it takes. I want you and Natalie doesn't seem to want you, Tank is just weird so he doesn't count. Please just give me a chance. Please just one chance." 

Amber wagged her tail on the table in anxiousness, Natalie had written everything that she said perfectly as she had said it. She wanted to know his answer but his eyes went even further down the page... was there more? She padded closer before sitting again, the tension was killing her as she watched his expression like a skarmory spotting a meal. 

"P.S. I think you should take her up on the offer, not like any other humans are around. She has spent quite a while trying to learn how to seduce you. If she wanted to just mate then she could have easily attracted a male outside the house." Greg finished while looking at a picture of a Delphox that had arrows pointing to an obscenely large buttocks. "Think about it." Greg finished reading before balling up the page.

Amber looked downcast as she watched her dreams become crushed. She felt Greg's hands grip her by the nape of her neck as he carried her into the bedroom. She wasn't paying attention as he placed her on the mattress, until he slowly undressed himself which caught her attention. Amber watched as he removed all of his clothing before sitting on the bed next to her. She moved closer unsure of what this meant.

Greg chuckled softly, as he sat in the nude. "Well? You wanted your shot... I'm giving it to you. You are free to refuse and go back down stairs." Greg didn't want to admit he was just as confused and nervous as she was. 

Amber's ears perk up as she reared up before pushing his chest, she was happy when he let himself fall back. Once Greg was on his back, she walked over before looking down at his face, she flicked her tongue over his face. She closed her eyes as she passionately licked him, she didn't have a clue what she was doing but she was giving it her all. She felt his hand reach the back of her head as he drew her closer. He pressed his lips to her muzzle before returning her licks with a kiss of his own. Amber's heart thumped in her chest as he started to kiss along her muzzle until his mouth reached her ears. He started to nibble along the outer edges which sent shivers down her spine.

Amber looked at the human as he broke off from nibbling her ears. He was amazing. She felt proud that he had given her this chance to show what she could do. She looked over his body carefully while trying to think what to do to please him, she didn't have much knowledge other than what the magazines had picture off and... The thought struck her like a freight train as she scampered of the bed and into the closest. 

Amber quickly returned with one of her smaller metal rods, she dropped it on Greg's chest before turning around and lifting her tail. She looked over her shoulder expectantly. She wasn't sure if she could convey her message without Natalie around, but she would damn sure try her best. Amber watched as Greg reached for a bottle of liquid on the counter. He opened the bottle before slowly lathering the toy with the slippery substance. She watched as he slowly poured the liquid over the stick, so she shivered as she wondered how it would feel inside of her. The stick suddenly felt more intimidating to her but she wanted to please him. She huffed slightly while blowing out a small bit of smoke from her muzzle.

Greg started to rub the toy against the the outside of the Amber's swollen need before he noticed that she stat down on his chest before raising her tail, exposing her tiny puckered hole. He looked at the hole before gazing at the small rod, he didn't know what to think of his pokemon as she looked over at him with a small vulpine smile on her face. He shrugged while looking up at the pink star in front of him, his nervousness at becoming a poképhiliac was slowly eroding away at the  
idea of anal play.

Amber gave a soft sigh as she could feel the cool rod poking at her rear. Even with it being six inches of length she felt nervous. She started to pant slightly, the rod was pushed slightly into her body... It hurt a slight bit as she clenched her mouth shut to not worry her trainer. She relaxed as the initial pain subsided to a comfortable pressure, and he slowly pulled the rod out before returning it. She gave a soft whimper of pleasure as the slightly pleasant pressure returned.

"How does it feel?" Greg asked concerned about the small fennekin. 

Amber wagged her tail before turning to face Greg's penis. The organ was limp and laying across his crotch. She stepped closer with the toy still inside of her, and began to lick at the flaccid penis. She wasn't sure of what she was doing but she remembered what she saw in his book: humans usually put each other's organs inside of their mouths. She carefully opened her muzzle before lapping the cock into her mouth and holding it there. The size difference between them made the cock feel so big inside inside her mouth.

Greg chuckled, "Try sucking on it, lick on it." Greg suggested with an encouraging rubbed under her tail. Greg started to slide the toy only a few inches in and out of her body. He watched as she slowly bobbed her tail in response of the treatment. Ragged hot breath hit his cock in waves each time his fingers tickled her pussy, or when he pushed the rod in a little further each time.

Amber whimpered as the toy was stretching her now tender sphincter. The rod glided in so smooth that the pain was nearly non-existent as she focused on the penis inside of her mouth. She couldn't get a seal around the cock with her muzzle but she lowered her head as much as possible. The feeling of his cock head sliding into her maw felt strange as she tried to avoid gagging, but at that depth she could suck. She heard Greg give a sigh of pleasure as she tried to suck the large organ in her tiny mouth. She was doing something well! 

Greg pulled the toy out, watching as the abundance of lube slowly trailed from her asshole and around her swollen vulpine pussy. His cock throbbed as she struggled to give him oral. He paused to admire the soft gagging noise she made as Amber tried to swallow his cock. She pulled back with a small amount of pre-come clinging to the bottom of her muzzle. Greg gently picked her up before standing up and turning her around on the bed, her rump was pointed at him as she turned to face him. 

Amber gathered smoke into her mouth before exhaling it into a small black cloud shaped like a heart, she winked as the smoke dissipated in the air. Amber turned to face the opposite wall as she slowly rocked her rear legs in what she hoped was a tantalizing manner, she felt ready but a quick glance over her shoulder let her know that Greg was much bigger than her smallest toy. She swallowed nervously before closing her eyes and facing the wall. 

"You're a little small for me, fuzzbutt..." Greg chuckled noticing her reaction as her head drooped a little and she gave a defeated grumble. 

Greg gripped her hips. The warmth of her soft fur was comforting on his hands as picked her up and laid on his bed. The human lowered her into a standing position on top of his crotch. He poured the lube over his cock until his crotch was covered in the slippery liquid and he grinned at her as she looked down in confusion at the mess near her paws. She sniffed at the liquid curiously.

"What now, yellow-butt?" Greg teased while scratching gently under her chin while she yipped affectionately at him. The pleasure in her vulpine smile spoke volumes to him. She seemed attentive to his own needs as she looked at his shaft. He could almost hear the gears turning in her head.

Amber sat on top of his penis while adjusting herself. She pressed her puffy vulpine mound against his penis along the shaft. The pressure felt nice against her body, she started to rock her hips quickly, the awkward motion felt good. The warmth of his shaft spurred her on as she felt the slick shaft twitch with enough force to rock her hips. The smooth skin felt like electricity on her body as she increased her speed. Amber could feel her body rocking as she slid along the shaft. She wasn't sure if it was pleasurable to her...lover? Mate? The fennekin wasn't sure what to think of him.

Greg brought her out of her inner musings as he bucked his hips, which caused his cock to slide along her mound rapidly. She glanced up at him with a combination of a pleasure and confusion. Greg reached a hand down to her hips before gliding her back and forth across his cock. His other hand gripped the still lubed toy as he quickly slid it into her tiny puckered hole. Each slide forward brought her further off the toy and along his shaft, while each slide backward sent the toy deeper into her body. Greg couldn't help but feel a little animal pride as the quivering fennekin panted from the twin sources of pleasure; his lizard brain pushed away any other notion of doubt he had about the fennekin. 

Amber quivered as she felt her orgasm hit as she felt the toy sink into her at such a rapid pace. She couldn't think of anything else as her mound quivered with the thick meat  
between her legs. Her swollen mound leaked as she continued allowing Greg to slide her back and forth on his shaft, she felt like she was on a bumpy ride as he bucked his hips to meet her momentum. Amber clenched down hard on the toy while it slid around her tender hole. The pain was gone and replaced by pleasure while she rode out orgasm after orgasm. 

Amber watched as Greg tensed beneath her, his dick quivering before a gout of semen sprayed across his stomach and chest. Her nose quivered at the scent as Greg relaxed his grip before flopping on his back. She felt as exhausted as he was but she felt like she should do a little more for her sweaty, panting, and tired human. She lapped the salty tasting liquid off of his belly while savoring the taste. She also made sure to allow her tail to touch a little of the semen on his chest to share the scent with Natalie.

"You pass..." Greg said while panting on his back, "There is a little more to my heart than sex but. uh.... I'm exhausted. I'll explain that part tomorrow fuzzbutt." Greg slacked in his afterglow as Amber quietly lapped at her vulva in quiet agreement. The pair relaxed in each other's company as the night wore on, their relationship forever changed from that point onward...


	2. A Walk in the Woods

Amber the Fennekin was sitting outside on her trainer's porch, looking up at the stars by herself. She marveled at some of the night time Pokemon flying about in the darkness, gently wagging her tail while she waited. Only a few moments passed, before she felt a warm and calloused hand on her head from her trainer, Gregory. The thirty-year-old former Pokemon ranger smiled, his body honed from years of climbing mountains and protecting other trainers from the dangers that lurked around every corner.

"How's it been going, yellow butt?" He smiled at her, as she gave him an annoyed growl. She didn't mind that name, but she felt that he had broken the moment. He sat in his rocking chair, joining her in quiet stargazing. Each twinkling star winked back at the Fennekin, as the cool mountain air caused the trees to shake and shiver, as if the wood itself was suffering from the cold.

"Lovely night, huh?" he said, as he cracked open his can of soda and started to rock. "It was a night like this that I found your egg sitting on my porch, so many years ago." The gentle creek of his chair was starting to lull the pokemon into a more serene state, she gave a soft sigh as she nuzzled his leg affectionately.

"Yip." She cried regally, before jumping in his lap, carefully to miss his drink. She padded her paw against his thighs, making herself comfortable before nuzzling her head into his stomach. She loved his smell; he was a metalworking expert out of their small mountain home. Yet, he still smelled of steel and grass. There was a soft humming coming from the man, as he looked out into the darkness, the only light being from the home and the occasional glow of electric Pokemon crawling about the woods.

"Well aren't you affectionate tonight," he chuckled, placing his hand on the Pokemon's head. "It's a pretty nice night, isn't it?" The ranger began to gently rub her large ears. Amber would give a soft coo, as she felt Gregory's hands brush against the warm red tufts sticking out of her ears, her legs twitching happily from the affection. Gregory gave a deep baritone chuckle at this, and continued petting.

The night wore on, as a large Sewaddle crawled across the steps of Gregory's porch. The bug gave a squeaky cry, before spitting a large glob of string into the face of the resting Fennekin, causing her to growl angrily and spit a small ember on the leaf of sewaddle. The burned pokemon squeaked and dived off of the porch rolling itself in the moist grass before running off.

"Heh...little jerk got what was coming to him. Lets get you cleaned up," he said while pulling some of the string off of the fox Pokemon. Amber gave a disapproving grumble and glared at the retreating bug Pokemon, as Gregory carried her back inside of the house. The pair walked to the bathroom as Gregory called down stairs with a yell. "Hey Tank, I need a little bit of water." There was a loud series of thumps, as a Blastoise climbed the wooden stairs and walked into the bathroom. He looked at Amber and gave a little snort, before leaning over the tub. Tank released nearly scalding hot water inside of the tub. He glared at the Fennekin, waiting until she gave a grumbling thanks.

"Thanks, big guy. If you step outside, please pop a few of the bugs; they have been getting a little territorial lately," Greg said with a grin, watching as the equally territorial Blastoise rushed down the stairs with a deep chuckle. He locked the door behind the large turtle and turned around to watch as Amber lazily pawed at the water, which was slowly cooling to a tolerable level for humans. She whined loudly, not wanting to get inside of the water, but at the same time not wanting to deal with the matted fur and uncomfortable feel of web in her face.

"Yeah, yeah...you don't like taking baths. Well guess what: if we don't get you clean, I'm going to have you sleep in the basement with Natalie, and you know how sticky she is," Gregory chuckled, thinking about his Goodra that was probably sleeping. He noticed that Amber immediately jumped into the tub at the mention of having to sleep anywhere but the bed. She looked at him and gave a yip, waiting on the shampoo.

Gregory opened a cabinet and pulled out the shampoo for the fluffy fennekin. He smiled at her, giving her ears a rub. "You have nice warm ears, I love the feel of them." He smiled gently, as his hands rubbed over her body. He felt each of her six nipples harden from his touch, as his hand rubbed under her fur. Amber let out a coo and started to nuzzle his hand, as she felt his touch traveling over her body, the scent of the shampoo strong but pleasantly fragrant.

Amber waited until her body was completely soapy, before bobbing her head in the water and allowed her ears to , as the heat from her ears caused the water to bubble around her. Steam started to fill the bathroom, beginning to fog up the mirror and window beneath the blinds. Gregory smiled and finally pulled the wet Fennekin out of the tub.

He watched with a smile, as the Fennekin's body quickly dried itself off with just her high body heat. Amber grinned and trotted to the door, clawing at it until Gregory opened it to release the steam from the warm bathroom. His face a small mixture of confusion as he watched the pokmon leave the room. Moments later, the fennekin came back with a small stainless steel rod in her maw that they often used for games of fetch. No matter how hot it would get, the rod would never burn away. She took the stick and waved it in his face before running into the bedroom.

Gregory shook his head and followed her into the bedroom. Amber gave a soft yip while sitting on the bed, waving around the stick in her mouth; this was her universal way of showing her interests in playing. "I get it, you want to play before bed?" Gregory smiled and reached for the stick. Amber dodged his hand with ease, wagging her tail playfully. "Oh, is that how you want to play it. Come here!" he spoke out with a smile, before diving at the Pokemon, who quickly jumped out the way and ran down the hall. He could hear her little feet clicking on the wooden stairs.

Soon, as he left the room, he noticed dozens of fingernail sized purple flames freely floating in the air. "Oh my..." He slowly walked forward, waiting until each wall of tiny flames died out before continuing onward and down the stairs. He noticed that, sitting on the open windowsill, was a tiny purple Will o' Wisp that dissipated as he got closer. He started looking out the window and noticed that the trail of flames continued out the door and into the woods. "Aw crap," he uttered with a small sigh.

Gregory stepped out into the cool air, following the little floating purple clues, until he was deeper in the forest than he felt comfortable. The sounds of Hoothoot and Murkrow calls did little to put his mind at ease. He soon noticed that he walked right into a clearing that was only barely illuminated by the purple flames and the star light. A large flat rock was in the center of the clearing, and a pair of glowing red eyes reflected by the lighting looked back at the trainer.

Amber gave a soft whooping cry of excitement as her owner neared her. She watched intently, as the human sat down near her on the rock. She hopped on his lap and started licking his face, grinning as he leaned chuckling. With this, she took her chance; she turned around and pressed her presented herself. She didn't know if he would get the hint, but she would rather try and give it a shot.

Gregory gently picked up the Fennekin and placed her near his head. The fox looked at him with a huff before shouting a series of annoyed yips and barks. She stamped her feet on the stone and turned around a few times, waving her tail, hoping that her scent would give the human a clue if her swollen femininity didn't. Gregory watched the Pokemon with a confused expression on his face, his hands brushing over the back of her tail, as he heard the gentle sounds of the forest around them.

Amber growled and tugged his hand with a gentle bite. She started to rub her moist lips on the human's fingers, the sullenness displaying her need. "Yip!" she growled, turning back at him and trying to get her message across. The air around her steamed faintly, as her body started to heat up. She began to grind against his fingers at a more rapid pace, whimpering with her hips bucking awkwardly against his digits. Greg smiled and slowly pushed his pinky finger in her warm and waiting body. Amber eyes widened, feeling the invading finger inside of her. "Y-Yip," she growled to herself, happy that her lover finally got the message. She began to pant softly, as the tiny finger felt quite large inside of her tiny vulpine frame.

"Oh... is my little fire fox enjoying herself?" Greg said with a large grin on his face, as he slowly wiggled his fingers inside of his little fox, causing her to yip excitedly in tandem with the finger. A drop of herwarm feminine fluids dribbled down his finger as a single clear droplet. Amber clenched lightly around his finger, showing proof of her need, slowly trailing down to his hand. "Hmm.. what a bad girl you've been, forcing me to come out in to the woods and having me lay on a hard rock," Greg tutted softly at Amber, while she cooed loudly on his finger, her ears laid back on her head and pushing the heat toward Greg.

Greg withdrew his finger with a wet pop and scooped up the fox,. He held her up in his arms, looking at her face and grinning. "I think it's time for your punishment, naughty girl." He slowly lowers her puffy vagina down to his mouth and sets Amber on his face. "Mmmphf," he grunted, while his tongue played over her wetness. Greg could feel her warmth on his face, as he started to slowly lick her soft, vulpine pussy. One of his hands gently lifted her, rubbing the heated fur in a sensual manner. His other hand grabbed the smooth metal rod and moved it behind her. He continued to taste her salty fluids, as he slowly pressed the rod against her tiny puckered anus. He smirked to himself between each slow and sensual lick, as he slowly inserted the rod inside of her.

Amber felt the long thin rod sliding deeper and deeper within, her eyes shooting open, as she let out a loud, vulpine call as she felt another orgasm spread throughout her body. Her heavy panting was marked by small puffs of smoke on the sides of her mouth. She began to hump Gregory's face, as she coated his chin in her fluids. Gregory sputtered beneath her, but continued to lick her messy body, the salty taste giving way to a sweeter tasting fluid. Amber squealed softly, as she felt the rod begin to pump more vigorously inside of her body. The rod was only six inches long, but even going half way felt massive within her her small frame. Her hind legs started to scratch into his chest, as he started to twist the cool metal rod inside of her. "YIP!" She barked out, enjoying the intensity of his tongue and the rod.

Greg smiled, pulling the rod out for a moment, causing Amber's eyes to widen from the sudden emptiness in her rear. Greg's hands moved to grasp her hips firmly, and his tongue shifted from her dripping wet femininity to her puckered hole. She squealed from the pressure against her sensitive hole, her tail wagged hard, as it tickled his nose. Amber continue to moan, as his warm tongue continued to press against her tiny hole. She started to hump his face aggressively, her pussy quivering against his chin."Yip..." She moaned softly as she gritted her teeth. She let out a gasp, as she felt his tongue suddenly push through her sphincter before wiggling inside of her. She felt her body quiver with pleasure, as a powerful orgasm came over her, and caused her to squeal at the top of her lungs. A little puff of flame came out of Amber's mouth, as she screamed out in ecstasy. Greg could smell her musky scent and lowered his tongue back to her pussy. He grabbed the rod, and slid it back inside of the Fennekin once more. Her pussy quivered around his invading tongue, as it pushed in for another taste. Greg continued to lick her like a thirsty Lickitung.

A sudden growl caught the attention of both Greg and Amber. Standing at the edge of the clearing was a strong looking Mightyena. The Mightyena let loose a howl that chilled Greg to the bone. He sat up causing, Amber to tumble off of his face and land in the soft grass. He gazed around and noticed that there were several Poochyena (?) peering at the pair from the tree line, their gaze fixed on the female Fenniken. Greg instantly knew that this was about to be a show of dominance. The Mightneya barked at Amber, who looked over her shoulder at the metal rod sticking out form under her tail. She blushed while yipping back at the larger Pokemon. He slowly crept closer along to the pair, his fur bristled out and his tail raised. Amber looked at her trainer and her mate, suddenly smiling with coy expression her face.

The Mightyena paused while listening to Amber give off a series of growls and yips. She turned to the larger Pokemon, proudly showing off the rod inside of her. The Mightyena growled and the entire packs eyes fixated on Greg with a sudden hatred. The pack took a step forward and glared at Greg, as the pack leader started to howl. The rest of the pack started to join in causing the leader flex his lithe body outward.

"What are you telling them?!" Greg nervously shouted at Amber. She looked over her shoulder and grinned. "...This is because I stuck the toy up your butt, isn't it?" Greg sighed as she nodded. "But that's because you ran away...and in the middle of the night, fuzzbutt!" he shouted. He noticed that she still didn't force the toy out. "You still have it in your butt," he said, and she blushed before turning to the opponent at hand.

Amber leaned back and opened her mouth. A large sphere of fire suddenly launched out of her maw and floated high in the sky, bathing the area in light as bright as the morning sun. The Poochenya backed away from the bright light, while their leader stood his ground. He was determined to mate with this female, then deal with the human who dared to invade his territory. He let out a growl and ran at the Fenniken. He didn't notice the smile on Greg's face or the feral grin on Amber's face. 

"Amber...Use Flame Charge!" Greg shouted, as Amber waited for the Pokemon to close the distance. Her ears glowed, as her body burst into flames, suddenly crashing into the Mightyena and biting into his neck, before rocketing forward and spiraling into a tree. The fire charred the tree and burned off most of the fur on the Mightenya's neck and chest. She stood over the Mightyena and started to the bark to the rest of the pack. The other pack member started to approach her, when she opened her muzzle, revealing the glowing fire within her maw. They hesitated, as they heard their leader whimpering under the much smaller Pokemon. She pushed the toy out of her puckered hole with a loud pop, as it landed on the Mightyena's chest. She stepped off the downed Pokemon and scratched loose dirt on his body as an insult.

The other Poochyena barked a few times before latching on to their leader with their jaws and dragging him away from the smug looking Fennekin. She looked at her mate and tilted her head toward the house. Greg nodded and started to follow her, as she slowly trotted away toward the house. He felt the eyes of the Poochyena on him, as he continued to follow Amber. His hairs stood on the back on his neck, expecting to feel the small but painful bites of the Pokemon behind him.

After traversing through the woods, he started to see the familiar lights of the his home. He noticed that Tank was patrolling the porch and firing pressurized streams of water at any bug that appeared in the grass. "Good Job, Tank." He reached over and scratched under the chin of the large water Pokemon. Tank gave a happy grumble, before Gregory walked into the house. Amber's nails could be heard clicking on the steps.

Greg walked into his bedroom, the excitement of nearly having to fight off a group of Poochyena and a scary Mightyena having worn off and left him feeling quite worn. Amber was already on his bed, her ears laid back with an unsettling look towards the trainer. "What's wrong Amber?" He gazed at his bed, suddenly noticing that there were three more of the her little metal sticks resting soundly next to Amber. He couldn't help but smile at her, before he looked over the toys. "My My...Someone is taking my punishment a little too seriously," Greg snickered. Amber blushed, as her ears started to steam a little from the added heat. "Roll over," he commanded, as Amber rolled over with her legs sticking up and into the air. The Fennekin stared at him, waiting to see what he would do next. Amber quivered, as she felt his hand rubbing her belly.The former ranger made sure to give each of her 6 nipples a little tug, as she yipped in surprise. He adjusted her until she was looking up into his eyes.

Amber panted slightly, as her mate started to rub over her sensitive nipples, with her left leg started to kick out rapidly from the attention. Her eyes soon widened, as she felt his lips pressed against her muzzle. His hands were like heaven on her body, as she felt his awkward but soothing kisses on her maw. She locked eyes with him and slowly slid her long, vulpine tongue into his mouth. Their tongues began to dance together, slowly snaking over each other in a passionate exchange. The pair continued to quietly kiss in the dim room, the soft suckling sound echoing, while they explored each other mouths in heated excitement.

Greg finally broke the kiss with a smile. "I really enjoyed that...but I think its time for my treat for being such a good trainer, don't you agree?" Greg spoke softly while undressing, soon standing completely nude and looking down at the much smaller Pokemon. He quickly flopped on the comfortable mattress, his penis as hard as a Nidorano's horn, as he laid down and looked at his warm pokemon in anticipation. He scratched under her chin and smiled. "You're such a pretty girl." She yipped proudly, puffing out her chest fur and blushing from the attention, only to gasp as she felt his hands dancing over her very sensitive ears.

Amber had been mated to her trainer for a while, so she understood each of his likes. She smiled while moving closer to the large, throbbing cock in front of her. She hopped between his thighs while looking at the impressive penis in her vision. She gave a soft lick to the warm flesh, tasting the salty sweat on his shaft and inhaling his scent of light musk. She took her time to please the thick member, making slow long licks from the base to the tip. She blushed harder, as Greg moaned from the attention. She could feel the cock throbbing on her tongue. When she was ready, Amber stood up on her hind legs to get closer to the tip of the penis, and, with the gentleness of a long time lover, she places the tip of the penis in her mouth and began to suckle on the swollen tip. She was gentle with the large flesh in her maw, cautious as to not to rake him with her sharp teeth.

Greg moaned, feeling the hot mouth and even hotter tongue gently sliding along his tool. He could feel her tongue licking as far as she could reach. He started to stroke his hands over her warm ears and large tuffs of fur, his eyes soon meeting with hers in a loving gesture. They paused for a moment; even with his throbbing cock in her mouth, Amber looked as beautiful as ever. "I love you, Fuzzbutt." Greg spoke, trying to hold in a moan at the muzzle currently drooling on his member. The Fennekin looked at him and wagged her fluffy tail in response, as she blushed and continued to suckle. "One of these days, I'm going to evolve you into a braixen. Then maybe you'll be able to go deeper than just the tip." Amber pulled her mouth off the cock-head and tilted her head, before spitting a heart shaped smoke ring at her trainer. Greg smiled at the sweet gesture and rubbed her ear tufts, causing her to shiver from the pleasure.

The moaning grew louder and louder, as the pair both jumped when the door slammed and the annoyed grumbles of Tank could be heard outside the door. Greg smiled down at the Pokemon still sucking on his dick. "I'm so close, Amber," he panted, reaching down to put his hand on both sides of her head, gently bobbing her on his meat. She gave a soft grunt, taking more of the dick that she was used to, "Do you think you could try taking more of it in?" he asked. Amber gave a slight nod with a bit of uncertainty in her eyes. "Do your best, Fuzzbutt." She opened her mouth as wide as she could and slowly stepped forward, taking the whole tip into her mouth. She slowly took another inch of cock into her mouth, feeling it already reach her throat and causing it to bulge on the outside. Greg watched her eyes slowly begin water, as she struggled with just a few inches.His body felt like it was in heaven with just that little bit of himself inside of her. "Ooooh Amber...Right there...Just keep sucking," he moaned, his eyes closed, while his body relaxed, and his mind focused on the pleasure.

Amber stopped with just three inches in her mouth and pulled back. "Yip!"She called out proudly, before struggling to do it again while growling to vibrate the member in her mouth. As she pulled off, she could taste Greg's salty pre-cum on her tongue. She blushed brighter at this, before lapping at the salty substance still on the tip of the quivering member. She leaned forward and pressed her body against his shaft, keeping his length pinned between her warm body and his. She continued to climb until her vulpine pussy rested against the base of his cock. She pressed her tiny paws into his stomach and started to rock her hips, her moist pussy slowly lubricating his shaft. Greg moaned from the attention before lowering his hands and rubbing them over her sensitive nipples, ears and chin. Amber cooed softly from the feeling of her own need bubbling within her, as her body started to heat up slightly from the attention. Her hips rocked with a powerful fervor, she started to growl quietly as she could feel his hips bucking under her to show his own need.

Greg let out a grunt, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his own orgasm. Pre-cum dribbled down onto his belly, as he watched Amber, her mouth open wide when she panted, as she rocked her hips harder and harder. Her warm fur and wet pussy were drenching his cock with her juices, the wet sound of her body sliding along his intensifying. Greg reached for one of her toys on the bed and placed it in his mouth, licking it until it was slick. He reached down, placing the toy behind her, as she scooted up. She slid back on the toy, feeling it pushing up into her tiny puckered hole once again. Amber yipped loudly, looking up at her mate and puffing a small cloud of smoke in his face before lowering herself back down, feeling the rod stinging slightly, but causing her to feel more pressure on her sensitive parts. Greg felt himself building closer to his peak, as he started to twist the toy in his lover's body, while he tensed, leaking pre-cum at an even faster rate. 

Amber started to reach her peak with a content growl. Her ass was feeling slightly sore, and her knees burned from the effort. She grit her teeth, holding in the pleasure for as long as she could. It was then that she felt Greg's hands move away from the toy and grabbed each side of her narrow hips. She squealed between her teeth as he roughly slid her along his shaft, the wet sound her sliding on his shaft made her growl. She leaned back feeling her climax, she let out a small gout flame from her muzzle that illuminated the room as she reach her peak and gushed her female juices on his shaft, crotch and thighs. She shivered hard in Greg's grip while riding out her climax, she panted before flopping forward into their mixed juices.

"I'm so close..." Greg moaned, before using one hand to turn around the Fennekin. His other hand slowly guided his dick back into her mouth.He removed the toy before using his pinky finger to explore her tiny puckered hole, she clenched hard around the invading finger. The muscle contractions from her orgasm caused her tiny anus to quiver rapidly, as she gave an exhausted moan. Her heart raced in her chest, and she suckled with all her might on the tip in her muzzle. Amber bobbed her head rapidly on the penis that was in her mouth. She was exhausted, but she would show her mate all the love she could, as her long tongue danced under the tip, feeling it thrust into her mouth quite rapidly. The taste of her own juices and his pre-cum flooded her maw and nose with its musky flavor.

Greg moaned loudly, as his peak had arrived with force. His body became as taut as a bowstring, as he pressed his pinky deep inside of Amber before his cock twitched, and his seed started to flow into the Pokemon. He sighed with relief, as he could hear her eagerly drinking his cum. He simply laid flat on his back, emitting heavy pants, as all the energy drained out of him. Greg's heart thumped in his chest, as the pair laid against each other in a sticky, passionate after glow. Greg barely felt strength in his arms, as he slowly slid his Fennekin lover across his stomach, until they were once again face to face. Both their chests and stomachs had juices smeared across them, while the entire room smelled of sex and musk.

"I love you, Amber," he said softly, his face only inches away from hers. He marveled at how, even with cum on the bridge of her muzzle, fur matted with both their juices, and the smell of her musky sex looming over them, she still managed to look beautiful. "I'm so lucky to have you," he whispered, as he lazily placed a hand on the back of her head, before scooting her closer to place a kiss on her lips, her tiny black nose poking his cheek as he did. Amber blushed deeply, and her ears started to warm up, as she responded by sliding her long vulpine tongue deep into his mouth, with the taste of their connection, sex and intimacy being a cocktail of love between the pair.

They feel asleep within each others embrace and started to doze off, feeling the warmth of each others' bodies. The night wore on, with each of them breathing the strong, musky scent of each others passion. Amber's ears kept the pair warm in the cool room. She could feel Gregory's hands brush the fur on her back as they slept. She felt the love he had for her through her whole body, and all felt right in her world. She nuzzled him, until she drifted off into a deeper slumber.

The Next morning.

Gregory woke up the next day with a loud yawn, as he scanned the room after rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, only to discover that the room was empty. The door was opened, and there was a bit of slime dripping from the handle. He stood up to stretch, only to walk to his bathroom, jumping into the shower to clean himself. The warm, sticky feeling on his chest of the previous night slowly washed away, leaving his skin clean of any evidence. When he stepped out to dry himself off, he found a couple yellow hairs in the tub, drawing a slight smile across his face.

Greg stepped down the stairs, heading toward the kitchen with that same grin on his face, his body as nude as the day he was born. The smell of cooking sausage and eggs caused his stomach to growl, as he peaked through the kitchen doorway. A large Goodra stood over a sizzling skillet while wearing a damp apron and a bright pink bandana. "Hey Natalie!" he said with a smile. She returned a nod, before turning back towards the cooking food, while Greg took a seat next to Tank and Amber, who both watched the Goodra like a hawk. "I hope you all thanked her for the food," the human spoke to the duo, seating himself down on the cold wooden chair. He shivered slightly, feeling goosebumps travel across his skin.

Natalie walked around the table, giving the trio at the table their own plate, before setting down the biggest portion for herself. The Goodra smiled and clapped in delight over her cooking skills. Greg couldn't help but notice the oven mitts on her hands to prevent the slime from getting on the food. She made a few undulating cries to mimic the human act of saying grace. Tank started to eat while she was still speaking, and her head tentacles whip out with enough speed to slap his claws and his ears in less than a second. The Blastoise grumbled, but waited, slowly drooling from the corners of his mouth.

The dragon Pokemon finished talking, and everyone started to eat. Greg smiled before addressing his Pokemon. "Alright guys, I've got an announcement to make," the human spoke, as the Goodra stopped eating to pay attention. The other two continued to eat without a care in the world. "As you know, we've been living here a few years, and I've been intimate with Amber for about four years, but I can't fully...get inside of her." The Fennekin stopped eating, suddenly blushing, as her ears sizzle from the embarrassment. Tank let out a deep chuckle, while Natalie nodded in a understanding way before one of her head tentacles reached over to pat her trainer on the back. Greg didn't mind the slime.

"Now we all love the little fuzz butt, so I wanted to ask each of you.. not as Pokemon, but as my friends and long time companions - to help me evolve her into a Braxien, I'm not asking you to fight her, but to hold down the fort, as we go out and train her to be stronger," Greg said with a grin, before looking at Tank, who was already sizing up the small fox. "Tank, No. I know what you're thinking, but no." The trainer eyed his water type Pokemon, who shrugged before going back to eating his food.

Natalie grabbed a paper and pen from the kitchen counter, before starting to write with her tentacles, while still leaning down to eat her food. She dropped the paper on Gregory's lap, to which he read the paper out loud with a blush on his face.

"Gregory and Amber: I have been living here for a while, and I am the oldest member here. I have watched over all of you since I was still the starter on your team. I am very happy to see one of our family members plan to become stronger. When I go to collect berries and vegetable for our nest, I have been noticing a large pack of Poochyena in the woods; they would be perfect for the little one to fight with. Make sure to use protection." Gregory finished reading, as he looked back up at his goodra.

"Um...Natalie, you know that I can't have children with Amber, right?" Greg noted with a smile, while Tank laughed louder and Amber started to cough on her meal out of embarrassment. Amber blushed, and her ears started to steam a little from it. "I mean, if I could, I don't know if her little body could push out one of those huge eggs, or a bunch of little puppies," Greg chuckled, as Amber laid on the table and put her paws over her face. Natalie just chuckled in a soft, warbling voice, her smile warm and inviting. "Now, I don't mind what you do while we are gone, but remember, Natalie, I don't want any guests in the house, which includes your little gang of friends. Seriously... Are you becoming a trainer behind my back?" Greg chuckled, before the dragon type used to tentacle to drop a book in front of him. He picked up the book and his expression grew from playful to one of slight shock. "How to Train Pokemon for Dummies."

He sighed while finishing his meal. "I'm going to completely ignore the fully illegal actions of my Pokemon." Natalie looked hurt, as he continued, "I will also subscribe to Trainers Monthly if said Pokemon promises to keep my house clean and keep the slime to a minimum." Natalie eyes suddenly lit up, as her tentacles flung out with sudden speed to pull her trainer closer to her in a slimy and sticky hug. "But Natalie, why do you hug me? I'm definitely not committing a crime to keep my Pokemon happy," he said with a coy smirk on his face. The Goodra began to kiss his face, leaving sweet scented slime on his cheeks. "Since I'm totally not doing anything illegal, I don't expect a delicious steak dinner when I come back from taking a hard trip to go get the little fuzz butt stronger." Natalie nodded at his words and finished her meal.

Greg got dressed after eating, as he grabbed his dusty pokeball and a few spare potions, before strapping his travel bag on his back. He smiled at the fennekin that had a fire in her eyes. Her expression was fierce. "You're just as ready as I am," He grinned, puffing his chest out. "Alright fuzz butt; we're going out there to fight for strength, power, and, most of all, so we can finally have sex like a normal couple." He chuckled, as the Fennekin snorted a puff of flames and held up a paw. "Oh yeah...I guess we will be fighting for hands too...Oooh, I would love to get a handjob," he chuckled to himself, as they left the house. Amber snorted, but her face looked curious. She continued to look down at her paws, as she walked, wondering how it would be to walk with only two legs. After some time, they finally managed to reach the tree line, where the tall grass and many challenges awaited them.

Gregory donned his sunglasses and put a collar with small amount of charcoal on it around Amber's neck. "Alright, this is it," he said as he drew a black flute from his bag and started to play. The very air seem to shift with the sound of irritated Pokemon reacting to the strange and discordant notes. "They will be coming soon. I want you to fight like never before. Hold nothing back," he said as he picked her put and placed an affectionate kiss on her muzzle. They prepared to face the challenges together as lovers, each determined not to let down the other.


	3. A Clash in the Woods

Amber the fenniken heard the annoying and discordant tone from her trainers black flute as she nervously started paw at the charcoal around neck. The tall grass and trees seem to come to life around her, she could feel the anger from the forest itself as she prepared herself for battle. She felt a comforting hand rubbing on her ears, she looked up at Gregory and smiled. "Alright, Amber. Here they come!" Gregory opened up a collapsible baton behind her, this was her show but he learned as a ranger to never let your guard down even against the most docile of pokemon.

 

"Grrr." A low growl came from the tall grass in front of the pair as a nuzleaf rushed them throwing a solid punch to Amber face sending the pokemon into the dirt. "ChChchchch!" The grass and dark pokemon uttered while looking the pair. He started to approach the pair while chattering angrily, his gazed locked on Amber before he started to swoop his hands in quick sweeping gestures causing a small whirlwind in front of him. 

 

"Use Flame charge before he finishes his attack!" Greg yelled as amber picked herself off of the ground. She growled and her large ears started to sizzle the air around her body before she dashed at the nuzleaf, the little fox became a charging fire ball of pain that connected with the nuzleaf chest. She clamped into his shoulder with her sharp teeth, carrying him into the tall grass and leaving a burning pathway for her trainer to follow as she savaged the grass type pokemon.

 

Greg checked his pokedex and noticed that the nuzleaf was barely standing his vitals were in a critical stage. "Alright, give him a face full of ember." Greg said as the nuzleaf covered it's face from the small but vicious fireball that burned his hands. Greg watched as the grass pokemon collapsed under the assault, "That's enough, Amber." He said with a smirk while carefully stamping out the flames left in their wake. He rubbed Amber's back feeling her still hot body slowly cooling in his hands, he gently patted her rump before walking over to the nuzleaf and rolling him into higher grass so predator wouldn't get to him before he recovered.

 

"How do you feel, Fuzz-butt?" Greg said with a small smile, as Amber puffed out her chest and trotted forward. "Well well... look at you go." He chuckled loudly before a loud thump caused the ground started to rumble under them. Greg quickly grabbed Amber before ducking behind a tree, in the clearing in front of them a large male tropius thudded through the woods. Greg leaned his pokedex into the sight of the trees to scan the pokemon discreetly, he read the scan results with a grimace.

 

"Alright Amber, That's a strong tropius but you have the type advantage, do you want to try taking him on?" He said while holding Amber at eye level. She tilted her head to hear the sounds of the loud bestial grunting as the large grass pokemon tore up the bark on the tree nearest to it before licking on the sap. The tropius spread out it's leaves widely taking in the sun and giving a loud bellowing cry, pidgey's scattered from the sound in every direction. Amber grinned before blowing a small heart made of smoke into Greg face, "Show your stuff cutie." He placed her down before rubbing his hands against her butt. "The quest for hips continues!" He chuckled before Amber huffed and ran up to approached the tropius.

 

The large grass type looked down at the approaching fire type, he tilted his head before lowering his long next and offering the little female fruit. The male assumed this was her territory and did not want to cause any problems with any of the creatures on his migratory path. The fennekin gently tugged a fruit from his neck, she barked and grumbled at him but ate the fruit none the less. She started to bark at him in the common language of pokemon with her mouth spraying chunks of fruit, she issued a challenged and raised her haunches. The older pokemon nodded and spread out it's leaves with a deep baritone chuckle, he gave a tired grumble but he would entertain the little polite vixen.

 

Greg watched as the leaf like wings on the tropius started to glow, the tropius whipped a single large leaf that curved toward Amber, she nimbly leaped over the leaf as it whirled through the air. Amber smirked at the Tropius before the same hard leaf smacked her in the back of the head, she gave a pained cry before running around her opponent. She spewed purple orbs of flame out of her mouth, she ran quickly around the lumbering pokemon. After a few moments the floating will o' wisps converged on the large tropius igniting the pokemon as it groaned in pain.

 

Amber grinned watching the larger pokemon go up like a candle, Amber felt a sudden gust of wind as the tropius flapped his leaves hard causing a powerful gust of wind to pick up the fox pokemon and slam her small body against a tree hard enough to knock a few wurmple from the branches. She clenched her teeth and shook her head trying to shake the feeling of pain from her body, "Grrrrrr." She growled as her ears started to hiss from the heat, she charged the tropius and leaped as high as she could striking the tropius in the chest which caused him to take a few steps back from the pain. The flame charge knocked the wind out of him momentarily, as he tried to regain his footing.

 

"Good Job, Amber. Use your speed to your advantage, he is big but slower than you are. Do with him what you do with Tank when you're both fighting." He grinned, Amber turned toward him matching his grin with one of her own while yipping in confirmation. 

 

As the Fennekin prepared herself the scorched tropius panted, his body hurt terribly as the fire hardened his normally supple skin, and the plants adorning his neck were nothing more than crispy vestigial growths. He raised a paw and stomped down at the fennekin only for her to dash under him. The tropius kicked out his legs and attempted to belly flop the fennekin, he didn't hear any pained squeals so he looked about not seeing any sign of the fox pokemon. 

 

Amber stood on the back of the older tropius with a mischevious grin on her face, she started to ignite before rushing along the back as a powerful fireball of pain. She smiled wickedly as the tropius looked on in horror before feeling the painful slam against the side of his head as he went staggering to the side and tipping over, the grass type slamming his again and again into the dirt to put out the fire. 

 

Greg watched with a smile on face as the battle was finally over once the large pokemon stopped moving and just gasped for air while laying on his side. Greg cheered on Amber as she slowly strutted back to her trainer, she quickly wagged her tail to removed the small wisp of fire still clinging to her tail. Greg's jaw dropped as the tropius rolled over and looked down at the pair, his body was a patch work of small burns as he slowly lumbered to his feet. The pokemon look down at the pair before spreading his long leaves and flapping them to gain a bit of flight, Greg tensed himself up preparing for another fight but the pokemon turned and departed from the pair.

 

"Soooo he isn't coming to kill us?" Greg asked Amber who shook her head and started to walk deeper into the woods before Greg spoke up. "Stop right there fuzz-butt. I want to give you a little potion before we continue." He placed his bag near the tree and sat down. He fished a potion from the bag, he patted his lap before Amber crawled into his lap and huffed.

 

"I know, I know you don't like how it feels but I have to do it." Greg spoke as Amber gave another annoyed huff, "How about this, I'll make it fun for you if you just let me spray you, ok?" Amber leaned back her ears and rested her head against his stomach showing Greg her bruises and cuts from the battle. Greg petted Amber's warm head before spaying the potion on her side, the potion didn't hurt but the jelly inside of it made her fur feel sticky and wet. 

 

Amber growled softly as he rubbed the potion in her wounds, she raised her head to protest but only met her trainers mouth as he kissed her. His tongue felt cool against her muzzle as she opened her mouth to allow him to kiss her deeper, she cooed into his mouth. She could feel his free hand sliding down her back and down to her thighs to finally rest against her puffy mound. Amber responded by pressing her body against his hand, she yipped into Greg's mouth impatiently. 

 

Greg continued to kiss his pokemon tasting the faint aftertaste of berries on her tongue and feeling her long canine tongue exploring his mouth just as deeply. He teased the fennekin female as his finger traced around her little vulpine hole as he broke the kiss and grinned. "Sorry sweetie but I want to wait till your finally walking on two legs." Amber growled and bellowed a small cloud of smoke into his face before hopping off of her trainer's lap, she wasn't going to let anything stop her from evolving, her sex life was at stake!

 

Greg flicked his pokedex while getting up and waving the smoke out of his face, he chuckled while noticing that she was already halfway through level fifteen. Greg heard a loud yip as Amber got out of his sight, he ran as quickly as he could through the dense forest until he came to small clearing with a small army of Poochyena being lead by a large mightyena male who was missing a large patch of fur from his chest. Greg slapped himself on the face while groaning, "Are you serious?" Greg watched as a small poochyena held one of the many steel rods that he used for playing fetch, the poochyena walked between Amber and the mightyena before dropping the metal rod between them.

 

"You know what...." Greg scanned his pokedex over the few dozen poochenya's which only registered at level five and below. He scanned the mightyena which registered at nineteen, "Pffft. Hey fuzz-butt, these guys wouldn't even be a challenge except for the big guy. If you take them all on you could probably be strong enough to evolve. Think you can take them all?" Greg chuckled.

 

Amber didn't say a word and charged the group causing the poochenya to step in her path, she spat purple orbs in her wake which slammed into the other canines bathing them in purple flames as she charged the lead mightyena. The leader snarled loudly yelling about what she did while magnified by his dark type power causing her to wince in pain as she charged into the leader, her head throbbed but she managed to leap on his back and fire of ember after ember at his pack while using him as a mount.

 

The pack started to scatter as a many of them lost patches of fur from the will o' wisps, one burning poochyena screamed as she ran into the side of the leader before tumbling into the grass to put herself out. The leader fell over as Amber savaged his face with bite after bite before stepping back to send a ember of flame to his sheath causing the male to scream in pain, Even Greg had to wince at the action as the male rolled around in the grass to put out the flame, "Damn, Amber..... A little much?" He said before noticing that he was surrounded by growling poochyena. 

 

Greg smirked at the pack, "Oh? You really feel that brave?" He whipped out his baton and scanned over to the biggest of the poochyena. "You." Greg swatted the legs under the poochyena causing the pokemon to land on her back before delivering a few quick swings to their inner thighs. He quickly punted her away before turning to the smaller male with a vicious smile. "She was the biggest out of your group, you could run over and help her to avoid getting hurt." He gestured to the female that was writhing in pain. 

 

The submissive male glanced at the human then to the stronger female, the gears were slowly working inside of his mind. He glared and gave a pitiful bark before running to drag the female away. Greg watched with a smile as the rest of them backed away to aid the others, he collapsed his baton before watching how his pokemon was doing against her opponent.

 

Amber stood on top of the mightyena and gave a powerful bark, there were collapsed poochyena every where around the pair. She trotted off the mightyena with a happy yip, she skipped toward her trainer and suddenly froze in place. She looked down to notice that her chest was covered in white fur, white energy started to burn off her as she looked around in confusion she panicked before running back and forth trying to get the strange stuff off of her. She continued to run toward Greg before her legs suddenly shot up in length causing her to trip and land on her face with a pained yip.

 

Greg chuckled before walking over to Amber, "How do you feel, fuzz-butt? You did it!" He snicker as she tried to stand on four legs and grunted from the discomfort. Greg grabbed her fore paws and gently helped the newly evolved braixen, "Up we go, now try slow steps..." He started to slowly guide her as they walked toward the downed mightyena. "Let's stop here before heading back, you did a number on this asshole and I bet his pack needs him." Greg mumbled before rolling the bite pokemon on his back. 

 

Greg dropped his bag near the mightyena, the mightyena alpha looked up at the pair and growled weakly. "Yeah Yeah, drop the tough guy act. I'm trying to help you." He grumbled before taking out a hyper potion. He spayed the substance into the wounds over the Mightyena before using a burn heal afterward. "Listen tough guy, I know you might think this area is yours but your not strong enough to go around fighting everyone. I've been nice about it but your starting to become a nuisance. Cut it out or I'm bring in my full family to drive you out." 

 

Greg noticed that Amber wobbled over to pick up her metal stick, she slowly wobbled over to the mightyena with a sinister smile on her face. She rubbed the belly of the Mightyena while quietly yipping to him, the mightyena growled but she simply growled back before he moved his tail to the side and looked away from the pair. Amber grinned before taking the toy and pressing it against the mightyena tail. "Wait, Um... What are you about to do?" Greg asked before looking on in horror as Amber jammed the toy deeply into the mightyena who just yelped pitifully but didn't resist, the toy disappeared in his hole before she was satisfied. 

 

Amber stood up and gazed at the waiting poocheya with a growl, she pointed to the mightyena, while yipping and stamping her feet. She nearly fell over twice during her speech from the lack of balance but the watching poochyena stared at her with a mixture of fear and confusion. Amber feeling satisfied walked over to Greg with a little more pep in her step and far better coordination, she tackled her trainer with a hug while yipping happily against his stomach. 

 

Greg chuckled as Amber pushed him flat on the ground, she gazed at him while blushing as her ears started to sizzle from the venting of extra heat. She straddled his chest before looking down at him, her hands waved over her new form as if to ask 'what do you think?' to her trainer. Amber was nervous as she looked over her paw-like hands, and how much smaller everything was compared to her own towering three feet of fox body. She cooed slightly running her paw-like hands over his face, Greg reached up and stroking her head, he traced his fingers along the contours of her head as he gazed at her body. His hand drifted lower to the large tufts of furry coming from her face as he scratched her softly, "You're Beautiful." Greg said to her as Amber ears steamed so hotly that the air around her started to shimmer from the heat. 

 

Amber leaned down before placing a lick on Greg's face, she gave a soft giggle feeling absolutely ecstatic at her form. She started to play with her even more sensitive paws as she rubbed her hands over his chest, she traced small circles in his chest as she tilted her head to kiss him. Greg leaned into her kiss while pressing his hands on the back of her head, She pressed her warm tongue into his mouth as Amber released her pent up need. 

 

Gregory reached around to cup both of Amber's tight yet firm behind, he broke the kiss and smiled, "I see you've finally got a got an ass to go with a cute face of yours. I guess that means that the quest for hips is complete." Greg commented before leaning upward to place soft kisses along her fuzzy white neck, he gripped her hips and ass tighter loving the feel of the braixen's ample black furred butt. Amber moaned softly into his mouth enjoying his attention as she could smell his arousal at exploring new form.

 

Around them several of the unharmed poochyena watched with rapt attention at every movement of the couple, a few adventurous females even got close enough to sniff the pair. The mightyena slowly creep to his feet before approaching the pair, he placed his muzzle behind the pair and took a sniff. He debated taking a bite out of the pair but the toy shifting inside of him with each step made him reconsider that choice. He huffed before walking away, his pack slowly followed him while snickering behind his back as the tip of the toy sparkled in the sunlight. The pair was finally alone in the forest, Amber smiled before gently pushing Greg back down on the soft grass. 

 

Amber stood over him already getting far more comfortable with walking as she took small steps forward till her thighs hovered over his face. Amber felt giddy as she dropped to her knees pressing her puffy vulpine against his mouth. "Yip." She called while looking down at him, she blushed feeling the rush of being a stronger position as she could only see from his nose upward. She gently rocked her hips on his mouth attempting to spur in him into action,

 

Greg had a mouthful of vulpine vagina rocking on his face, his nose was pressed against her pelvis as he could smell her wild scent and that of the grass that she has been traveling in as a fennekin. He watched as she slowly turned her body around before planting herself back on his face, his nose was now pressed against her firm ass. His tongue reached out to gently lap at her puffy labia, Greg loved the fennekin, braixen and delphox evolutionary line because even when they were out of season their vagina still had a noticeable swollen look.

 

Amber sighed happily before leaning over and using her far more dexterous paws to slowly unzip Greg's fly. She reached into his fly feeling his trimmed pubic hair before she grabbed his penis by the base, she rolled the cock out of his pants. Her soft paws gently stroked his member up and down as she had seen him do so many times when they camped out in the very same forests. She moaned a bit as she could feel his tongue swirling inside of her, she admired his oral skills as she rocked her hips faster against his mouth.

 

Amber laid down against his body while licking his rapidly hardening penis, she felt more confident than she normally did. She could only manage a few inches of his manhood before but she opened her muzzle while still stroking him, as she lowered her muzzle over him, being careful not to brush her sharp teeth over his tool, she easily got deep enough that she could feel the cock touched the back of her throat. Amber increased her tempo to match that of the tongue currently flicking inside of her, she stroked him faster enjoying every contour of his shape, even the thick vein she could feel throbbing in her mouth and the moans coming from below her own waist.

 

Greg could feel her attention on his body, he shivered from the sudden rush of pleasure from her warm, wet and hot vulpine mouth. Not to be outdone from his long time lover he placed a hand on each of her black furred cheeks to spread them wide, so that he could see her small twitching anus as his tongue danced around her sensitive clit. Greg was so excited about finally having such a deep blow job, he could feel himself getting to the edge, he increased his tempo as he massaged her firm rump. 

 

Amber removed her mouth from his shaft and started to stroke even faster, she felt giddy as she placed both her paws around his girth. She whimpered in pleasure while feeling his strong hands kneading on her behind, his tongue drove her up the walls as her toes curled on the soft soil. She tried to focus her attention on the throbbing length of flesh, she could feel him reaching his peak in her hands.

 

"Open your mouth, fuzz butt." Greg said before putting his mouth back on her warm folds, he could feel himself right on the edge of his orgasm. Amber's winking asshole started to twitched signaling that she was hitting her own orgasm, Greg increased his pace swirling around her labia before getting reward with a chin full of Amber's fuilds as she started to buck on his face. 

 

Amber moaned loudly while still stroking his cock, She felt the tension of the day leave her as she entered the warm embrace of post orgasmic bliss. She smiled looking down at the cock before the length of flesh gave a quick twitch before Amber felt a large load of cum hit her in the face with such force that it spread out on her muzzle and slowly dribbled down her muzzle and on to his belly. Amber's mouth was completely missed as the second and third shot landed on her chest and belly respectively. 

 

Greg lifted the fox up by her rump and placed her on the grass net to him. She yipped at him and pointed to her head in annoyance as her ears vented from embarrassment she didn't want to go home with a such a large mark on her. "I don't know.. It looks kinda cute, plus you know you liked it." Greg said before standing up and zipping his fly. He gathered his things and scoped the area, there weren't any particularly threatening pokemon and the mightyena and his pack had already departed. "Let's head back home, ok?"

 

The pair continued to walk through the woods, the trees were large and kepts most of heat away from them. Metapods fixed themselves to the trees while butterfree and beautifly hovered around them curiously. A zangoose sat against a tree watching them as it quietly feasted on a dead seviper, she took a glance at the large cum stain on amber head and chuckled. Amber pulled a stick from her tail and pointed just above the other females head before firing a purple shimmering ray above her head. 

 

The zangoose eyes widen before she scooped up her meal and started to run off deeper into the woods. "I take it she offended you?" Greg chuckled and scratched behind her long ears, as they continued to walk toward the house. The trees started get more sparse as they could see their house, Natalie stood outside facing down two large scolipedes. "What in the world?" Greg whispered not used to seeing such creatures in the forest.

 

Natalie smiled her usual warm smile as she held out her arms. A doublade appeared in both her hands she grinned before rushing the pair. Natalie started to use a combination of quick sword play and her natural abilities to make short work of the pair, she finished with a spinning maneuver which bisect the pair. Natalie dropped the pokemon that was in her hands, the doublade vanished as she walked back.

 

"What was that?!" Greg said with amazement as he started to walk past the the scolipede corpses, Amber was shocked by the display, she had never seen the motherly goodra do anything violent before. She nervously reached out and grabbed Greg's hands for comfort, Greg squeezed her hand gently before they entered the house.

 

Natalie sat in the wood furnished living room on the back of Tank while both of them chattered along in their native pokemon language, Greg could smell the strong sent of steak from the kitchen. They both turned to Greg and Amber before taking a small sniff and noticing that she had a large dried spot of semen on her head. Natalie blushed while the blastoise started laughing so hard that he ended up causing Natalie to slide off his back with a wet smack as her gooey body hit the carpet. 

 

Amber huffed hugged Greg before nuzzling her head against his side, she turned to the pair and started yipping while making sword slashes through the air. Natalie blushed and turned away from the pair, her undulating cry continued before she grabbed a small sheet of paper and a notebook. She wrote on the paper and raised it to Greg, "Training?" Greg read with a look of disbelief on his face. "Suuuuure. Just don't chop down the forest." She wrote on the notebook quickly and presented it to Greg, "Do I still get the magazines." Greg smiled and walked up to Natalie before placing his hand on her moist head. "No but I think I will buy myself those magazine and leave them on the table if someone happens to read them then...Oh well." He said before heading to the wooden stairs. "I'm going upstairs for me and fuzz-butt to get cleaned up." 

 

Amber grumbled at the idea of getting cleaned up but she followed along feeling Greg's dried cum on her chest and head. Tank continued to laugh at her till she was at the top of the stairs, Greg opened the bathroom door and smiled, "Since you have hands now, we are going to let you get the stuff to get clean." He said before noticing that the bath was already filled with warm water. "I'm going to have to thank Tank later." He mentioned with a smile on his face. Greg started to undressed while watching Amber collect the shampoo and the various brushes and towels.

 

Greg leaned down to give a kiss to the annoyed face of the braixen, "Ladies first." He said before picking her up setting her into the warm water. Amber got in the water and swished it around, it was far too cold for her taste but since she was bathing with Greg she didn't dip her head in the water. Amber watched as Greg slowly got in the water, she sat on the lip of the tub to let him fully stretch out, once he was fully comfortable she slid off and laid down across his chest while keeping her head above the water.

 

Greg rubbed Ambers back feeling the warm fur and skin beneath the water, he sighed enjoying the feeling of his long time lover. Greg looked down at the braixen in his arms, "You know I love you fuzz-but." He said before running his hand over her ears. "We've been together a long time, you've lived with us like a family for the longest time." Greg continued while watching the water quietly steam off of her ears as she blushed from his words, "You've eaten with us, played with us and now you've even grown stronger with us. I'm so proud of you, Amber." He said before leaning in to kiss Amber's forehead. 

 

Amber blushed heavily before squeezing Greg in an affectionate hug, she rubbed her warm fuzzy head on his chest. Amber stood up in the water as it dripped off her body, she smiled down to him before blowing several heart shaped smoke rings in his direction. She smiled before grabbing a wash cloth, she started to soap up the cloth before rubbing it over Greg's chest. She felt happy being able to do more affectionate displays to her trainer, she watched as he reached his hand up her blacked furred thighs till he reached her firm butt. Amber yipped as he started to scratched just under tail, she could feel tingles all over her body as he kept playing scratched that sensitive spot. 

 

Greg started to scratch a little more vigorously causing Amber to twitch and yip in pleasure, Greg grinned knowing that this is Amber's sweet spot. "Does little Fuzz-Butt like it?" Amber twitched but managed to nod a little, "Good!" He said as he started to feel himself getting aroused by her sultry yipping. Greg briefly wondered how the braixen would look in a small maid outfit but he quickly dismissed the thought in favor of not having his house burned down by an angry braixen.

 

Greg released Amber from the teasing scratches before taking the time to teasingly poke her tiny pucker hole. He looked at her in surprise as she pushed his hand away, she hopped out of the tub and quickly dried her self off. She opened the door with her paws and smiled before unleashing a small barrage of will o' wisps around the door. She turned around and pushed her tail out of the way before giving herself a spank on the butt, she skipped down the bed room leaving Gregory in the tub. 

 

"You tease!" He shouted with a chuckle as he slowly got out of the tub, he slowly dried himself off while waiting on the will o' wisps to vanish. He finished drying himself off before the flames fizzled out, he walked out the room dry as a bone but naked. Natalie walked up stares and got an eyeful of Gregory in his nude body, she gave a series of warbling cries before using her gooey arms to cover her eyes. "Sorry Nat, I'm going into my room now." He said feeling slightly embarrassed about the situation but was more curious about what Amber was doing in his room.

 

Greg opened the door to see all of his candles lit and Amber laying on the bed with a dandelion in her mouth she was laid back on the mattress and all her toy's were scattered around her as she watched him with a sultry smile on her face. Greg has to force himself to hold back a chuckle, Amber had been reading on to many of Natalie romance books it seemed but he wouldn't disappoint his little vulpine lover. "I see you have everything here except for the-" There was a knock at the door before the a goo covered arm opened the door and set an open wine bottle inside along with two glasses. "Nevermind." He said with a sly grin on his face.

 

Amber held out her paw with a come hither gesture, "Yiiip..." She cooed with a sultry grin on her face, Greg blushed from the forward nature of the braixen currently gazing at him. Amber watched as the male picked up the bottle and poured a glass for the both of them, She watch as he only filled her glass to half not wanting to have her drunk on the first night. She smiled as she was offered the glass, she took it carefully as Greg climbed into the bed with him. She smiled and nuzzled him with her warm ears before taking a sip, it tasted like custap berry, a sweet creamy flavor that tickled her taste buds all the way down to her belly as she drank. 

 

Amber rubbed her free paw over Greg's shoulder as they both drank in silence, she leaned against him feeling his cool body against her own warmth. She finished her glass and placed it on the wooden night stand with a smile, she gazed around the room that her egg originally hatched in. The white painted walls with small posters of Gregory's time as a trainer, one with him posed with Tank while they captured a raging charizard, another with Natalie as they saved a horde of miltanks from a pack of houndoom. Amber gazed back up at Greg as he finished his own glass, she was conveinced that she had one of the best humans around and she would make sure he knew that tonight. 

 

After placing his glass on night stand, Greg looked at all the toys that Amber placed on the bed, "I see you got everything planned out." He commented rubbing his hand under her chin before placing a kiss on the side of her muzzle, he could feel the alcohol warming his own belly as he lowered his hands down to Amber furry belly and gently scratched. Amber yipped in response before grabbing Gregs hand and placing it on her chest, she rubbed his hands over her nipple letting him get a feel for her sensitive spot before letting his hand go. 

 

Greg smiled before softly playing with her lower set of nipples, he tease the lowest set with her fingers as Amber sighed in pleasure. Greg slowly brushed his hand upward going to the middle set hearing her squealing softly as her next pair were far more sensitive as Greg pinched on the a little harder watching as Amber squirmed and yipped from the touch. Greg planted his lips against her top pair of nipples and placed his mouth over her highest left nipple, he felt her long white mane of fur tickle his nose as he pressed his face against her. 

 

Amber moaned loudly while pressing her hands against the back of Greg's head as she could feel herself getting moist from the attention she was receiving, she rubbed her hands over his head affectionately as she enjoyed every little flick of his tongue against her nipple. Amber wrapped her arms around Greg's head to force him as close to her as possible, she stroked his head while cooing softly. 

 

Greg started to nibble softly on the nipple while feeling Amber's claws gently scratch at the back of his head, being so close to amber he could smell of soft musky arousal as he teased her. Each of her gasps, twitches, and moans made a small song of their love making. Greg used his free had to rub along Amber thighs, teasing each and every curvature on her thighs as Amber bucked against his hand in her eagerness.

 

Amber yipped as Greg finally relented from her nipples and pulled his head back, she leaned back and panted softly on the soft mattress. She watched him as he gazed over her body, she could smell his arousal as his cock pointed at her as proof of his lust. Amber pushed Greg on his back and grinned, she stood on the bed and pointed down at him. "Yip Yip Yiip!" She said while stand above him, she trailed her hands from the tips of her ears down to her hips. Amber felt like a sexual goddess now that she had a body similar to Greg's, his erection was the flag pole raising the banners to her own thoughts. 

 

Greg watched Amber with a smile on his face while perverted thought running through his head, he wanted to grab her right then to ravage her but he restrained himself to see the show that she was giving him. Greg smiled as she turned around before lifted he fur to give him nice view of just how much of an ass that was hidden under a fine coat of black fur. Greg reached up to squeeze the firm, feeling all the warm as he spotted the small bit of matted fur between her legs showing just how much she was enjoying herself. "You've got an amazing body, I've always thought so and I still do now." He said with a blush feeling like a virgin in the face of this more aggressive Amber. 

 

Amber blushed a little at the compliment as heat waves flowed from her ears, she walked over to his prone body before hugging herself in a position that meant gentle between them. "Yip.." She blushed a little before lining herself with Greg, this would be the first time that she was ever penetrated by her long time lover and she wanted to make it special for him. Fear clawed at her heart as she started at the throbbing length of flesh below her hips, she took a deep breath and slowly started to squat. 

 

Greg watched as Amber lowered her self, she held out a hand to him for support as she continued to lower herself. Greg eyes widened as Amber leaned a little forward till his dicked rested on the tiny puckered star of her asshole, "Um... Amber you might not want-" Amber immediately pressed her hips down while holding on to his hand, he could feel her grip tighten as she let loose a painful and pitiful wail as his dick was forced into her dry hole, it felt amazing to Greg but Amber was in a world of pain. She feel backward and started yipping while her butt as raised to the air, her hands massaged the hole while whimpering pitifully. 

 

Greg chuckled at her while reaching into the drawer of the night stand to pull out a bottle of lube. "I know your eager Fuzz-butt," He spoke with a bit of humor in his voice, "But you should really use lube. It will make it far less painful for you." He took her hand and squirted the jelly into palm. "Now rub that into your tiny little hole, it's the same stuff we use with your toys." He said as Amber raised the substance to her nose and took a careful sniff.

 

Amber reached around and rubbed the slippery jell into her body, she shivered at the cool feeling but continued to massage it around her tender hole, she slipped a finger inside and gave a slight moan. She turned to Greg as his eyes were fixed on her rump, she gave a coy smile before reaching down to pick up a smaller metal rod. She yipped before licking her muzzle in an amorous way, she took the toy and pressed it against hole making sure to moan as loud and lewdly as she could. She started to slowly pump the toy in and out of her now well lubed whole, she moaned slightly while pumping a little faster. 

 

Amber gazed at Greg with a wink before pulling the toy out of her hole before tossing it off the bed and on to the rug below. She turned her attention to her lover, she stood facing him with an amorous gaze as she started to squat over him once again. "Yip." She said as she lowered herself to the tip of his dick, she gritted her teeth as she pressed her hips against his cock. She could feel her asshole slowly give way to his dick, it was much larger than any of her toys as she could feel just the tip sliding inside of her. "Hah....hah..." She panted as the dick still hurt a bit but she felt like she could stand the pain. 

 

Greg placed his hands on Amber hips allowing her a little purchase as he helped her lower herself on his rod, a loud slurp reached his ears as she was lowered further down his cock. He could feel the intense heat from her body he entered her, he could feel himself halfway inside of her as her tight hole gripped him like a vice. "Amber... this feels amazing, you're so tight." Greg panted out before gripping her hips tighter and slowly lowered her against his length as he gently rocked his hips forward to meet her half way. Amber closed her eye focusing on the pleasure of the being stretched out, she loved anal play with her toys but this was the first time she ever had him inside of her and he was far more challenging than her metal fetching rods.

 

Amber moaned weakly as she could feel her insides being filled, her asshole feel an intense pressure as Greg widened out her hole with each rock of his hips. She reached down with her paw and started to rubbed her mound while Greg lowered her further, after a few seconds she could feel his cool thighs against her fur. Amber opened her eyes and looked down, she was connected to Greg as she felt every twitch, throb and gently motion of her hips. She wiggled her hips around slowly while she looked into Greg's eyes, she could see him smiling back at her as she waited for the pain to subside a little.

 

As she panted and yipped quietly, Greg raised his hands from her hips to her chest before using his thumbs to start teasing her. Each flick of his thumbs caused the braixen to yip quietly and clench down harder on his member, Greg started to rock his hips a little faster as Amber lowered her head while yipping loudly. Greg grinned perversely as he teased her even more, his fingers gently tweaking the little pink nubs on her chest. "Alright, Amber, I'm yours tonight." Greg whispered before resting back and putting his arms behind his head, he felt a large bit of pride at the braixen working hard to pleasure him as she used her free paw to pleasure herself.

 

Amber looked up at Greg seeing him resting against his pillow and watching her intently, she grinned back at him prepared to face the challenge ahead of her. She slowly rose her hips feeling the empty feeling as most of his cock slid out of her small frame. Amber licked her lips in an attempt to be sultry before slamming her hips against his as he moaned from the sudden stimulation, the braixen female began to raise and lower herself on the cock inside of her. He was bigger than anything she had ever had inside of her but with each pump the pain was so small that she could only enjoy the pleasure from the pressure inside her. 

 

"Ha...Hahn...Hah!" She panted as the wet sounds of her hips slapping against him echoed off the wall, Amber could feel them empty feeling each time that she pulled out and the full feeling each time she slapped her hips against his. Amber placed her hand on his chest before slammed her hips down hard as she could, each of his moans just spurred her to further action. She could see beads of sweat started to form on Greg's head as she worked his body to the limit, she leaned as far down as could to lick on Greg on the neck. 

 

Greg could feel himself started to reach his peak as she bobbed rapidly against his hips as her fur and his pubic hair were matted together. Greg suddenly reached over to grip Amber's ass very tightly causing her to whimper, Greg held her ass in place as he slammed into her like a male sawsbuck in rut. Amber screamed loudly while digging her paws into Greg's side while she rode out each of his rapid thrusts, she whimpered and moaned but wanted nothing more than to feel more of him inside of her.

 

Greg reached his peaked with and pressed Ambers hips as deeply inside as he could go, he moaned loudly while his seed poured into her one load after another deep into her bowels. He watched as she shuddered, panted and whimpered in his grip, she leaned forward while still keeping his now very sensitive cock inside of her. "That.... was freaking amazing," Greg said with a lusty smiled on his face as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, Amber reached her narrow white furred hands up and wrapped them under his back before nodded her head.

 

Amber's body quivered as she feel like she had been nearly speared into from the workout her lover just finished giving her. She rested her head against him feeling his lower body temperature against her hot ears, "Yip." She cooed before giving a small lick on his belly, she could feel the sticky fur between her legs clinging to his dick before it slid out of her ass with a wet squelch. She giggled feeling the rush of after glow from the sex as cum drooled down her ass and onto the bed sheets.

 

Greg rubbed at her back feeling drained from the experience, he smiled as he felt her tighten her grip on him. He wouldn't say it out loud but that was some of the best sex he had in his life. He rubbed his hands over her back feeling her constantly warm fur against his hands. "I love you, Amber." He said with a blush while feeling both sappy and exhausted at the same time as his body sagged against the pillow, he heard a soft yip from her as she started to doze off from the days activities. Greg blew out the candle and plunged the room into darkness before closing his eyes.

 

Hours passed before the bright sunlight beaming down on him woke him up, the man yawned loudly before he noticed that Amber was no were in the bed. He got up and put on pair of button up boxers from his closet as he headed don't the stairs to see what everyone was up to. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed that Natalie was currently sitting down with Amber in her lap, she was flipping through a romance novel while pointing to an open magazine on the table that had a picture of a woman in a skimpy nurse outfit.

 

"Hey Nat, What are you filling her head with?" Greg said with a huff, he looked to Tank for support as the water type pokemon opened another magazine and pointed to the picture of a skimpy dominatrix outfit. Tank chuckled, before putting the magazine back with a shrug, Tank had better things to do than worry about human clothing like food and sleeping.

 

Greg walked into the kitchen with a shrug leaving his strange collection of pokemon to their tasks as he looked for what remained of breakfast and noticed a small note card sitting in front of a large steak. "Enjoy! I warmed it in the stove and also.... Don't forget to sign up for Hardcore Trainers Monthly." He snicked at the card and flipped it over to see another message. "Please take caution when walking around naked so others don't have to get a face full of your mating equipment." Greg noticed the little sketch of a Goodra blushing next to a rectangle that had 'warning' written across it.

 

"Silly Goo..." He smirked watching his family from the kitchen, he started to eat his steak with a smile on his face while watching as they conversed amongst himself before he wondered where his pokemon were getting all these magazine from. He shrugged to himself while continuing to eat his meal in peace, he felt like everything was perfect and he was already excited thinking about how he finally would have the chance to make love to Amber with more than just toys and his fingers. Gregory grinned lewdly to himself as the day wore on, Amber turned from from the magazine and noticed that familiar grin on his face as she blew a heart-shaped smoke ring towards him.


End file.
